The subject matter disclosed herein relates to air filtration systems. More specifically, electrostatic filters for air filtration systems and installation thereof.
In air filtration systems, for example, electrically enhanced air filtration systems, electrostatic filters installed in the systems collect impurities in an airflow through the system before the airflow is circulated through a space such as a home or other building. The air filtrations utilize high voltage and ions to enhance the particle collection efficiency of the electrostatic filters. Such filters incorporate a conductive electrode into the filter at a downstream side of the filter. In some instances a filtration system may wet, become contaminated with electrically conductive dusts or other particles, or suffer a component failure which results in the high voltage not only producing ions in the system, but resulting in a leakage of charge to other portions of the purification system. Such charge leakage results in a filter performance reduction and often presents a safety hazard.